


Don't Let Go

by ringsabel



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Gold & Silver & Crystal | Pokemon Gold Silver Crystal Versions
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fluff, I dont think slateport actually sells pokeballs but whatever, Kissing, travelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-19 06:45:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7350109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ringsabel/pseuds/ringsabel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shopping is a weird experience- especially if it's with someone you like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Let Go

"Is something wrong?" She asked him quietly. Silver shook his head his red bangs falling slightly in his face. Crystal nodded in comprehension but he saw her eyes were doubtful.

Frankly he didn't blame her because usually these sort of things made him so very uncomfortable. There were so many people and they were all so close, to each other and to him. So many street vendors and stores that obviously weren't guarded as well as they should be. All of it reminded him of his thief days, a time he wished he could forget. It made him nervous, like he might run into someone he had stolen from and they suddenly know it was him and try to confront him, or he'll slip up into bad habits and steal something and then forever have to live with that guilt and doubt that he'll never be truly reformed.

But all of that slipped away from his mind as he remembered why he was here. Crystal was visiting Emerald in hoenn and had invited him to come with her because there is a new tv center in hoenn and thought that because of his love of proteam omega he would want to see some hoenn exclusive tv shows like "Hoenn Rangers."

To tell the truth he was beyond excited. And to be even more truthful he knew Crystal's true motive for taking him was because she wasn't exactly a big fan of sea travel and didn't want to go alone. But who could blame her, her immediate Pokemon team had no water types, she somehow ended up in a submarine with Lt. Surge where they were almost drowned by some corsola, and they first time they met was when she was knocked out on a broken boat while Lugia was going nuts!

But after they arrived at Slateport city, Crystal had wanted to buy some pokeballs. And now they were lost in the Slateport city market place.

Crystal took Silver's hand to make sure they wouldn't get separated as they tried to find an exit. But there were so many people blocking the way, vendors popping out and inviting them to look and buy, people stopping to talk to vendors or friends, and Pokemon running around feet as if they were trying to trip you. Silver was starting to get very frustrated with it all, honestly why can't people just MOVE! But he calmed right down after Crystal gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

It almost scared him how easily Crystal could read his emotions. Almost. But he found it so relaxing to be around her almost entirely because of that, there was no use in even trying to hide, and it didn't matter because Crystal would never judge him. She was always the moral compass of their friends.

That was why he was okay is this situation, because being around Crystal made him feel comfortable and safe. But of course in a friendship type way. Because even though Crystal is kind, smart, pretty, and makes him feel warm inside, they were just friends. Her hand is warm too he noted, since he could feel it though his gloves. But that doesn't mean he thinks about her that way.

"Alright, here we are. Sorry about that I had no idea it would be so... Busy," Crystal sighed as they finally exited the crowd.

"I didn't mind," Silver said to her, and it wasn't entirely a lie. "But you didn't get the pokeballs did you?" He observed, remembering that they had stopped looking for someone who sells pokeballs and started looking for an exit before she could get anything.

"Well no, but I don't really need them and I'd hate to hold us up here when we can just get going," Crystal smiled.

Silver nodded, he didn't want to leave when there was still something she wanted, but he didn't want to argue with her and she was probably tired out by that whole experience anyway.

So they left to go leave town so they could see Emerald in Mauville city. But as they walked Silver noticed they were still holding hands. He didn't want things to become awkward if they kept holding hands but... Never mind that.

"Um Crystal it's really not that crowded right here I think I'll be fine," he said referencing his hand.

"Oh yeah sorry," she said sheepishly while blushing and letting him go. "I guess I forgot you're not one of the kids who need me to hold their hand."

Silver felt a little disheartened, he was just another little kid to her. Not that he minded because he never had a mom growing up and she acted like such a good parent to all the orphans, and him, he supposed. And it didn't matter because they were friends. Best friends, but just friends.

Which is why he couldn't quite explain why he took her hand again. Crystal froze, but only for a moment before starting to walk a little bit closer to him. So he moved a bit closer to her. And they continued to inch towards each other until they bumped shoulders.

When that happened they both stopped cold. Almost simultaneously they looked at each other with blushing faces and went in for the kiss.

It was only a peck, but then they went in for another slightly longer kiss. And another and another and another until...

"I love you Crystal. Please don't ever let go of me!" Silver blurted out as he embraced Crystal in a tight hug.

"I love you too and now that you know I would never want to!" Crystal said replied softly since she was already so close to his ear.

Silver lifted up Crystal in his arms and she kept kissing his cheeks and he carried her back to the Slateport city hotel where they stayed the night. Partly so Crystal could try again to get those pokeballs in the morning. But mostly because it's difficult to kiss and walk.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel bad for Silver because I always make him suffer but at the same time he's fine. This was made to be a joke but then it got a lil' bit to serious so I rushed the ending and called it a day... Also because i couldn't think of anything else to put in the middle.


End file.
